Mario
Mario ist der Hauptprotagonist der Mario Serie und das legendäre Maskottchen von Nintendo. Mario ist normalerweise ein Klempner, aber in den Spielen nutzt er seine Sprung- und Kampffähigkeiten, um die Einwohner des Pilz-Königreichs vor machthungrigen Schurken wie Bowser zu schützen. Wenn Mario gerade nicht herumreist, nimmt er an sportlichen Veranstaltungen teil und ist manchmal sogar ein Doktor Mario entstand aus dem Bedürfnis von Shigeru Miyamoto, nacdem Nintendo die Rechte, ein Spiel auf Popeye-Basis zu entwickeln, verlor. Er nahm das Gameplay wieder her, setzte aber einen neuen Hauptcharakter hinein. Mario, früher noch Jumpman genannt, übernahm die Rolle von Popeye, und das Spiel Donkey Kong wurde für die Arcade herausgebracht. Wie gesagt, wurde er in diesem Spiel Jumpman genannt. Später wurde dieser in Mario umbenannt, weil ein Mitarbeiter von Nintendo of America eine Ähnlichkeit mit dem Grundbesitzer Mario Segale gefunden hatte. Seit dem tritt Mario in so gut wie allen Super Mario Spielen auf. Zusätzlich tritt er auch in einigen anderen Medie auf, z.B. Comic, Fernsehen, Mangas und sogar ein realer Film. Er ist gegenwärtig der berühmteste nicht reale Charakter auf der Welt. Mario tritt in bisher ca. 100 Spielen auf. Geschichte Hintergrund (Yoshi Serie) Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island Mario und sein Bruder Luigi wurden von einem Storch ins Pilz-Königreich geflogen, als dieser von einem geheimnisvollem Wesen, einem Kamek, attackiert wurde. Kamek konnte sich aber nur eines schnappen, Baby Luigi, und das andere fiel gegen die Erde und landete auf Yoshi's Island, wo es von den Bewohnern, den Yoshis gefunden wurde. Die Yoshis beschlossen daraufhin, den Kleinen zurück zu seinen Eltern zu bringen. Nachdem Kamek seinen Fehler bemerkte, dass er nur eins der Babys erwischt hatte, sandte er seine Untertanen aus, die Baby Mario fangen sollten, wann immer er von Yoshis Rücken fallen sollte. Als die Yoshis mit Baby Mario sich durch die Insel und Kameks Fallen gekämpft hatten, erreichten sie seinen Herrscher und Gebieter: Baby Bowser. Nachdem dieser von ihnen besiegt wurde, entdeckten sie Marios Bruder Luigi und den Storch, sodass der Babykurier die Brüder ungestört ihren Eltern überbringen konnte Yoshi Touch & Go Yoshi's Island DS Baby Mario in Yoshis Island DS: Kamek entführte in Yoshi's Island DS Kinder aus der ganzen Welt und versuchte sogar Baby Mario, Baby Luigi und Baby Peach zu entführen. Gerade noch konnte der Storch verhindern, dass die kleinen Peach und Mario entführt wurden. Erneut landete Baby Mario auf Yoshis Rücken und Baby Peach gleitete sanft mit Hilfe ihres Schirms durch die Lüfte. Wieder fassten die Yoshis, dieses mal mit dem Storch zusammen, den Entschluss den kleinen Luigi zu befreien. Jedes Kind besaß eine Fähigkeit, durch die Yoshi stärker wurde. Mit Baby Mario auf dem Rücken wuchs Yoshis Geschwindigkeit. Außerdem schloss sich auch Baby Donkey der Gruppe an, zwischenzeitlich auch Baby Bowser und Baby Wario, die aber die Gruppe wieder verließen. Es wurde bekannt, dass Kamek aus der Zukunft kam um die sieben Sternenkinder zu entführen. Sternenkinder haben besondere Fähigkeiten, die sie von "normalen" Kindern unterscheiden. Vor Baby Bowsers Festung kehrten die kleinen Wario und Bowser wieder in die Gruppe zurück. Baby Bowser erwies sich jedoch als Verräter und Yoshi musste gegen ihn kämpfen. Nachdem er den kleinen Bowser besiegt hatte, wartete der Bowser aus der Zukunft, also aus der Gegenwart, auf Yoshi. Aber auch dieses mal behielt der Dino die Oberhand, jedoch vergrößerteKamek Bowser. In Zusammenarbeit mit allen Babys wurde Bowser nach einem harten Kampf zurück in seine Zeit befördert. Baby Mario kam wohlbehütet zurück nach Hause. Außerdem wurde bekannt, dass das siebte und letzte Sternenkind Baby Yoshi ist. Donkey Kong Serie Donkey Kong thumb|Donkey Kong, der jetzige Cranky Kong, entführt Pauline Mario's (alias Jumpman) allererstes Viedospiel war Donkey Kong. Dieses wurde das erste Mal im Jahr 1983 enthüllt. Die Handlung umfasst die Entführung der Freundin von Mario, Pauline. Über den Rücken geschmissen, entführt er sie auf ein Metallgerüst in Big Ape City auf Donkey Kong Island. Wenn Mario ihn verfolgt, schmeißt dieser Fässer auf ihn, welche das Gerüst herunterrollen und Mario beim Auftseigen hindern. Mario muss diesen Hindernissen ausweichen. Er muss Fifte und Leitern benutzen, um ganz nach oben zu Donkey Kong, wo er Pauline gefangen hält. Auf dem Weg kann Mario Items wie Paulines Regenschirm oder Paulines Geldbörse einsammeln, um Bonnus-Punkte zu kassieren. Jedes Mal, wenn Mario Donkey Kong erreicht, springt dieser, mit Pauline um der Schulter, eine Etage höher. Nach drei Levels ist Donkey Kong gefangen, von Mario in die Ecke getrieben worden. Nachdem man Pauline befreit hat, fällt Donkey Kong vom Gerüst. Nach diesem Geschehnis wünscht sich Mario von Donkey Kong, dass dieser Pauline nie wieder entführen soll. Um dies sicherzustellen, nahm in Mario in einem, genauer gesagt in einem Käfig, Dschungel gefangen, wie es in Donkey Kong Jr. gezeigt wird. Dieser Donkey Kong Jr. forderte Mario heraus und befreite letztendlich seinen Vater aus dem Käfig. Jedes Mal, wenn Donkey Kong Jr. es schafft, seinen Vater zu befreien, Sperrte ihn Mario nochmal ein und brang ihn noch tiefer in den Dschungel. In ''Donkey Kong II Sperrte Mario Donkey Kong sogar in Ketten, doch auch diesmal gelang es Donkey Kong Jr., seinen Vater zu befreien. Mario fliehte aus dem Urwald vor dem bösen Donkey Kong und ließ ihn im Dschungel. Donkey Kong Circus Ein Jahr nach dem Erscheinen von Donkey Kong, ein Game & Watch Titel namens Donkey Kong Circus kam heraus. In diesem Spiel wurde Donkey Kong von Mario gefange genommen, um für ihn als Zirkustier zu dienen. Donkey Kong musste Ananas jonglieren, den tödlichen lammen ausweichen und gleichzeitig Gleichgewicht auf dem Fass halten. Dieses Spiel war eines der wenigen Game & Watch Spiele, welche voll in Farbe waren. Donkey Kong Jr. Donkey Kong Jr. diente als Fortsetzung zu Donkey Kong und es wurde im selben Jahr, nämlich 1983, auf der Arcade herausgebracht. Mario, der Antagonist, fing Donkey Kong und sperrte ihn in einen Käfig. So ist es Donkey Kong Jr.s Aufgabe, seinen Vater vor Mario zu retten. Donkey Kong Jr. ist im Wesentlichen ähnlich wie Donkey Kong, als Jr. hat er die Aufgabe, die Spitze der Stage jedes Levels zu erreichen. Jedes Mal, wenn Mario flieht, schloss er Donkey Kong, den Affen, ein weiteres Mal ab. Bis heute ist Donkey Kong Jr. das einzige Spiel, wo Mario der Antagonist ist. Super Mario Bros. Serie Mario Bros. Mario Bros. wurde ebenfalls im Jahre 1983 als ein Arcade-Spiel herausgebracht. Es ist der erste Auftritt seines Bruders Luigi. Dieser Bruder war sehr ähnlich im Auftreten wie sein Bruder Mario, der einzige sichtbare Unterschied ist die Farbe der Kleidung: Luigi trug grün, während Mario rot trug. Das Spiel findet im Kanalsystem von New York statt, und Mario und Luigi sind Klempner. In der Kanalisation krabbeln einige Gegner aus den Röhren auf dem oberen Teil des Bildschirms heraus, diese krabbelten langsam nach unten zu den Brüdern. Einige Gegner wie z.B. Krabben, Schildkröten oder Stachis treten in diesem Spiel auf. Das Ziel ist es, jeden Gegner au besiegen. zuerst aber muss man diese umwerfen, die geht mit dem POW-Block oder man hüpft unter der Plattform, wo der Gegner gerade ist. Dann muss Mario/Luigi den Gegner wegkicken, während er hilflos am Boden liegt, sonst stehen sie wieder auf und laufen weiter. Jede Phase gewinnt immer mehr an Schwierigkeit. Gegelegentlich gibt es Bouns-Runden wo Mario/Luigi Bonus-Punkte durch Münzen sammeln können. Super Mario Bros. Super Mario Bros. ist das erste Spiel für das NES, herausgekommen im Jahre 1985. Dieses Spiel ist das erste Spiel der Marioserie für eine stationäre Konsole. Das Spiel setzt den Grundstein für viele weitere Spiele der Mario Serie, die diesem folgen. Dieses Spiel war bis 2006 das meistverkaufte Spiel der Welt, bis es von Wii Sports abgelöst wurde, welches ebenfalls im Bundle mit der Konsole erhältlich war. In diesem Spiel tritt das erste Mal der neue Antagoinst Bowser auf, welcher Prinzessin Peach entführte, die Bewohner in Blöcke, Unkraut und andere seltsame Dinge verwandelte und das Pilz-Königreich übernahm. Als Mario und Lugi davon hörten, machten sie sich auf den Weg durch acht Welten des Pilz-Königreichs, um Prinzessin Peach zu erreichen. Am Ende jeder Welt der ersten sieben Welten wartete ein Schloss auf die Brüder, welches jedes von der Koopa-Truppe besetzt war. Am Ende jeder Burg musste man einen Fake Bowser besiegen, indem man ihn mit Feuerbällen abschießt oder indem man mit der Axt, die hinten steht, die Brücke zerstört. Jedes Mal, Man Mario und Luigi einen Fake Bowser besiegten, wartete iner der sieben Toads auf sie, welche den Beruder informierten, dass die Prinzessin in einem anderen Schloss gefange gehalten wird. Als achtes und letztes Schloss wartete Bowsers Festung (Ort) auf die Brüder. Nach dem Finden des richtigen Weges und dem Besiegen von Bowser reteten sie die Prinzessin. Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels Allerdings war danach nicht wieder Ruhe um Peachs Thron. In The Super Mario Bros. Super Show! wollte Bowser und die Koopa-Truppe wieder oft Prinzessin Peach sich zu eigen machen. In dieser Zeit reisten die Mario Bros. mit Prinzessin Peach und dem neuen Begleiter Toad um die Pilz-Welt, aber immer wieder verfolgt Bowser das Ziel, Prinzessin Peach loszuweren, um das Pilz-Königreich zu übernehmen. In der letzten Folge "Robokoopa" wurde das Pilz-Königreich von Bowser frei, bis zum nächsten Angiff. Und dieser ließ nicht auf sich warten. In Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels entführte Bowser Prinzessin Peach schon wieder. Mario und Luigi mussten sich wieder durch das Pilz-Königreich kämpfen, doch dieses hatte sich verändert, es waren wieder acht Welten, es gab nicht nur stärkere Gegner. Nun gab es auch Gift-Pilze, welche Mario und Luigibesiegten und ihnen ein Leben weniger bescherte. Schließlich, nachdem sie nochmal sieben Fake Bowsers besiegt haben, finden Maro und Luigi den echten Bowser wieder in Welt 8-4, besiegten ihn, befreiten die Prinzessin und brachten wieder Frieden über das Pilz-Königreich. Super Mario Bros. 2 [[Datei:SMB2 NES Mario.png|thumb|Sprite von Mario in Super Mario Bros. 2]] Eines Abends, während den Geschehnissen von Super Mario Bros. 2, träumte Mario, er steige ein Treppe hinauf und erreichte eine Tür. Er öffnete die Tür und sah sich im Land der Träume wieder, Subcon. EIne leise Stimme informiert ihn, dass der Tyrann Wart das Land eingenommen hat und es kontrolliert. Wart hat dies sdurch die 8-Bits erreicht und hat einen Zauber ausgesprochen, dass alle Bewohner von Subcon unter der Kontrolle von Wart stehen. Zusätzlich erschuf er die Nightmare Machine, eine Maschine, die verschiedene Monster erschafft. Die Stimme sagte am Ende noch, dass Wart Gemüse hasst, dann schlug ein Blitz vor Mario ein, er verlor den Halt, fällt und erwachte in seinem Bett. Der Held konnte den Traum nicht aus seinem Kopf verdrängen, so beschloss er, es seinen Freunden Luigi, Prinzessin Peach und Toad zu erzählen. Sie schlugen vor, ein Picknick nahe eines Berges zu machen. Dort angekommen, entdeckte sie ein Höhle und erforschten sie. In der Höhle war eine Stiege, genau die, die Mario im Traum erschienen ist. Die vier gingen die Treppe hinauf und fanden eine Tür, ebenfalls die selbe wie in Marios Traum. Ängstlich gingen sie durch die Tür und plötzlich waren sie in Subcon. Mario, Luigi, Toad und Prinzessin Peach machten sich auf, um die Welt aus der Gefangenschaft zu retten. Mario war der meist ausbalancierte Charakter des Spiels: Er war am zweitstärksten, zweit schnellsten und er war der zweit höchste Springer. Gemeinsam durchschritten sie die sieben Welten des Subcon, stürzten Warts Generäle als in Richtung Wart gingen. Nicht alle Gegner konnten durch normale Sprünge besiegt werden. Stattdessen mussten sie Gemüse, andere Dinge oder andere Gegner aufheben und sie auf die Gegner werfen. Die vier stoßen auch auf Birdo, der besten der Generäle, sie hält auch die Kristall-Kugeln, die man braucht, um in die nächste Welt zu gelangen. Aber der Türraum wird von einem der drei Generäle bewacht. Mauser, Triclyde und Fryguy, welche noch in The Super Mario Bros. Super Show! für Bowser kämpften, waren nun auf Warts Seite. Zuletzt erreichen die vier Helden den Himmel, wo Wart sein riesiges Schloss gebaut hat. Sie kämpften sich vor bis zur Nightmare Machine und drängten Wart in die Enge. Hier kämpft Wart gegen die Helden. Mit den letzten Worten der leisen Stimme kämpften sie gegen ihn und besiegten ihn letztendlich, indem sie ihm Gemüse in den Mund warf. Die Helden öffneten eine Vase, die dafür verwendet wurde, Subcon einzusperren. Die vier befreiten auch die Gefangenen von Wart. So endete die Herrschaft von Wart, der Bann war gebrochen und der Friede wiederhergestellt. Ein Fest wurde zu Ehren der vier Helden abgehalten. Plötzlich erwachte Mario in seinem Bett. Diesmal wurde er nicht wieder von einem Traum gestört und schlief schließlich ein. Super Mario Bros. 3 [[Datei:Froschmario.jpg|thumb|Mario als Frosch-Mario in Super Mario Bros. 3]] Nach dem die Mario Bros. in Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels wieder Ruhe in das Pilz-Königreich gebracht haben, waren die Einwohner glücklich. Dieser Friede hielt nicht lange: In Super Mario Bros. 3, Super Mario All-Stars und Super Mario Advance 4: Super Mario Bros. 3 schickte Bowser sieben seiner acht Kinder los, um die sieben Länder der Pilz-Welt anzugreifen und einzunehmen. Der Koopa-König hatte ihnen befohlen, Unheil in diesen sieben Ländern anzurichten. Jeder der sieben Koopalinge ging zu einem Land, um deren Vater Befehle auszuführen: Sie griffen die Könige an und stahlen deren Zauberstäbe und verwandelten die Könige in Tiere. Der König des Grass Lands informierte die Mario Bros. unverzüglich über den Angriff auf Prinzessin Peach, ausgeführt von Larry Koopa. Nachdem sie gehört haben, was für schreckliches auf der Pilz-Welt geschah, nahmen sie es auf sich, Die Stäbe wiederzuholen und die Könige wieder in normale Gestalten zu verwandeln. Toad und Prinzessin Peach wünschten den Brüdern viel Glück auf dem Weg durch acht Welten voller Gefolgsleute Bowsers, die den Weg durch das Land und das Erreichen der Schlösser erschwert. Jedes Mal, wenn Mario und Luigi ein Schloss erreichten und den Koopaling besiegten, flieht dieser in ein Luftschiff. Mario und Luigi waren gezwungen, die Koopalinge über die ganze Welt zu jagen, bis sie zuletzt ihr Luftschiff besiegten und die Koopalinge unschädlich machten. Nachdem Mario und Luigi die Könige wieder zurückverwandelten und diesen deren Stäbe zurückgaben, hattte Bowser etwas getan. Er schrieb einen Brief an Mario und Luigi, in dem stand, dass Bowser, wärhrend die Mario Bros. nicht in der Nähe der Prinzessin waren, die Prinzessin entführt hat. So machten sich Mario und Luigi auf, um die Prinzessin zu retten. Der Weg zu Bowser war eine der schwersten Herausforderungen, die Mario und Luigi bisher meistern mussten. Bowser hatte bereits eine große moderne Armee vorbereitet mit Panzern, Schiffen und Luftschiffen. Lava bestand im kompletten Land von Bowser. Die Brüder waren nie sicher, die drei Handfallen warteten auch auf Mario und Luigi, welche sie in gefährliche Gebiete von Gegner und Gefahren katapultierten. Dann erreichten beide Bowsers Schloss und trieben Bowser in die Enge. Der König griff an, indem er Löscher am Boden erschafft oder indem er Feuerbälle schießt. Die Brüder aber konnten ihn besiegen, indem sie indem sie Feuerbälle schossen, wenn die Brüder das richtige Power-up zur Verfügung haben, oder Mario oder Luigi lässt Bowser so lange stampfen, bis er hinunterfällt. Dann können die Brüder die Prinzessin Peach retten, die sagt: "Thank you. But our princess is in another castle!... Just kidding. Ha ha ha! Bye bye!" was ungefähr bedeutet: "Danke, Mario, aber unsere Prinzessin befindet sich in einem anderen Schloss ... Nur Spaß. Ha ha ah! Tschüss!". Super Mario World Peach, Luigi und Mario machten Urlaub im seltsamen Dinosaur Land während der Ereignisse von Super Mario World. Sobald sie ankamen, fiel ihnen auf, dass niemand da war. Plötzlich fand Luigi eine mysteriöse Feder, durch die die Brüder ein Cape erhielten, was ihnen erlaubte zu fliegen. So gönnten sich die beiden noch einige Flugstunden und als sie zurückkehrten war auf einmal Peach verschwunden. Sie gingen zu Yoshis Haus, wo sie ein Brief des Bewohners fanden, in dem stand, dass Yoshi sich auf den Weg macht um seine Freunde zu retten, die ebenso wie Peach von Bowser entführt wurden. Yoshi konnte von den Klempnern direkt zu Beginn gefunden werden (Yoshi's Island 2 (Level)), der von Bowser in ein Ei gesperrt wurde. Jeder der sieben Koopalinge hielt dabei ein Yoshi-Ei in seiner Burg gefangen, bis Mario oder Luigi den Koopaling bezwingen und somit das Ei in Sicherheit bringen konnten. Der Ausgangspunkt der Reise lag auf Yoshi's Island und so kämpften sie sich unter anderem durch Donut Plains und den Forest of Illusion. Als sie schließlich den letzten Koopaling besiegt hatten, erreichten sie Bowsers Festung, welche mit verschiedenen Räumen ausgestattet war. Schließlich standen sie erneut Bowser gegenüber, der aus einem kleinen Flugmobil Gegner und anderweitige Sachen warf, die den beiden gefährlich wurden. Letzen endes konnten die Klempner erneut triumphieren und befreiten neben dem Dinosaurier Land auch die Prinzessin und die Yoshi-Eier, sodass im Abspann zu erkennen ist, wie die Retter und Geretteten in Yoshis Haus feiern. New Super Mario Bros. Während der Geschehnisse von New Super Mario Bros. unternahmen Mario und Peach einen kleinen Spaziergang, als plötzlich das Schloss nach einem Angriff aus der Luft in Flammen aufging. Sofort eilte Mario los, dieses zu löschen. Als er zu Peach zurückkehrte, musste Mario auch noch mit ansehen, wie seine Herzensdame von Bowser Jr. entführte wurde. Mario traf direkt zu Beginn (Welt 1) seiner Rettungsmission auf Bowser, den der Klempner aber in die Lava befördern konnte. Bowser war nur noch ein Skelett. Nachdem sich Mario durch alle Welten geschlagen hatte, stand er nun diesem, Knochen-Bowser, gegenüber. Der Klempner konnte auch hier triumphieren, doch Knochen-Bowsers Einzelteile wurde von seinem Sohn zu einem riesigen Bowser zusammengesetzt. Aber auch das Duo, bestehend aus den beiden Bowser-Generationen, konnte Mario nicht aufhalten. So kam Prinzessin Peach wieder einmal durch die Hilfe von Mario frei. New Super Mario Bros. Wii Während der Geschehnisse von New Super Mario Bros. (DS, 2006]]) unternahmen Mario und Peach einen kleinen Spaziergang, als plötzlich das Schloss nach einem Angriff aus der Luft in Flammen aufging. Sofort eilte Mario los, dieses zu löschen. Als er zu Peach zurückkehrte, musste Mario auch noch mit ansehen, wie seine Herzensdame von Bowser Jr. entführte wurde. Mario traf direkt zu Beginn (Welt 1) seiner Rettungsmission auf Bowser, den der Klempner aber in die Lava befördern konnte. Bowser war nur noch ein Skelett. Nachdem sich Mario durch alle Welten geschlagen hatte, stand er nun diesem, Knochen-Bowser, gegenüber. Der Klempner konnte auch hier triumphieren, doch Knochen-Bowsers Einzelteile wurde von seinem Sohn zu einem riesigen Bowser zusammengesetzt. Aber auch das Duo, bestehend aus den beiden Bowser-Generationen, konnte Mario nicht aufhalten. So kam Prinzessin Peach wieder einmal durch die Hilfe von Mario frei. Super Mario Land Serie Super Mario Land Mario erreichte ein Nachricht aus dem Sarasaland (Super Mario Land): Die Königin des Reiches, Prinzessin Daisy, wurde von einem mysteriösen Außerirdischen namens Tatanga entführt. Sofort machte sich der heldenhafte Klempner auf den Weg um die holde Maid zu befreien. Er kämpfte sich durch die vier Länder des Reiches, die alle eigene Schwierigkeiten aufzuweisen hatten, sodass er auch vom Sky Pop (Flugzeug) und dem Marine Pop (U-Boot) Gebrauch machen musste. Als er im vierten und letzten Land den dort ansässigen Endgegner Biokinton besiegte, kam Tatanga zum Vorschein, der in einem großen Raumschiff saß. Nachdem Mario ihn besiegen konnte, flog er mit Daisy in seinem Raumschiff hinfort. Doch während er das Sarasaland rettete, machte sich jemand in seinem Schloss breit, den er nicht ausstehen konnte: Wario. Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins In den Geschehnissen von Super Mario Land 2: Six Golden Coins kehrte Mario zu seinem Schloss zurück, ohne aber im Wissen zu sein, dass es von Wario besetzt wurde. So machte sich Mario auf, die sechs Münzen, die versteckt wurden, zu finden um dadurch das Tor öffnen zu können, sodass Mario mit Wario abbrechnen konnte. Als Mario sich die sechs Münzen sichern konnte, stürmte er das Schloss und besiegte Wario, sodass er dieses wieder für sich hatte. Super Mario Serie Super Mario 64 Während den Ereignissen von Super Mario 64 geht Mario zu Prinzessin Peachs Schloss, weil er von Prinzessin Peach eine Einladung bekommen hat, um mit ihr Kuchen zu essen. Nachdem er aber das Schloss betreten hat, hörte er Bowser Stimme und er wusste: Prinzessin Peach wurde entführt. Mario betrat die Welten in den Gemälden des Schlosses, um Power-Sterne zu sammeln, welche Bowser gestohlen und auf die Welten verteilt hat. Die Power-Sterne sind die Energie des Schlosses. Mit der Hilfe von Toads Ratschlägen konnte er die Prinzessin retten und alle 120 Sterne wieder in da Schloss zurückbringen. Dies ist auch das erste Mario-Spiel, wo man in einer 3D-Welt laufen konnte. Super Mario Sunshine [[Datei:Mario erhält Insignie der Sonne.jpg|thumb|Mario mit Dreckweg 08/17 in Super Mario Sunshine]] Nach diesen ganzen Strapazen nahm Mario mit Peach und Toadsworth einen wohlverdienten Urlaub während der Ereignisse von Super Mario Sunshine. Aber seit Mario auf der von Palmas bewohnten Insel Isla Delfino angekommen war, wurde Mario wie ein Krimineller behandelt, weil Mario angeblich die komlette Insel mit Schleim bedeckte und somit die Gewohnheiten der Palma einschränkte. Der eigentliche Verbrecher war Mario Morgana, eine Kopie von Mario. Doch trotzdem wurde Mario verurteilt, die ganze Insel zu säubern und die Insignien zum Porta Sole zurückbringen musste. Dabei half ihm ein Dreckweg 08/17, eine tragbare sprchende Wasserpumpe. Während dieses Abenteuers rettete Mario einige Yoshi Sub-Spezies von Isla Delfino. Mario fing an, die Insel zu säubern, und fand dann heraus, wer seine Kopie, Mario Morgana, war: Es war Bowser Jr., Bowsers lüngster Sohn. Dieser entführte Peach, weil er glaubte, sie wäre seine Mutter ("Mama Peach"). Als man ihn im Parco Fortuna besiegt hat, fliegt er mit Peach zum Collinna Korona, wo auch Bowsers Geheimversteck war. Nachdem Mario Mario Morgana in jeder Welt besiegt hat, überflutet Bowser Isla Delfino. Nun ging Mario zum Collinna Korona und entdecke Bowser und seinen Sohn Bowser Jr., als sie in einer Wanne voller Schleim badeten. Wenn Mario mit Dreckweg 08/17 und der Turbo-Düse weit nach oben abhebt und dann eine Stampfattacke ausführt, kann man, wenn man dies 5 Mal gemacht hat, Bowser und Bowser Jr. besiegen und Prinzessin Peach befreien. Nachdem er sie befreit hat, konnte Mario den restlichen Urlaub noch genießen. Super Mario 64 DS Super Mario Galaxy thumb|Mario und [[Baby-Luma in Super Mario Galaxy]] Während der Geschehnisse von Super Mario Galaxy findet das Sternen-Fest statt. Anlässlich dieses Festes schrieb Peach Mario einen Brief, in dem stand, dass sie auf ihn in ihrem Schloss warte. An jenem Abend brach Mario auf, doch plötzlich wurde das Schloss samt der Prinzessin von Bowser in den Weltraum gehoben. Mario versuchte noch in das Schloss zu gelangen, doch er schaffte es nicht und fiel... Mario wachte auf und traf auf Rosalina, die ihm erklärte, dass Sterne benötigt werden, um in die Mitte des Universums vordringen zu können. Sie überreichte ihm außerdem ein weißes Luma, das Mario auf seiner Reise nicht von der Seite weichen sollte. Auf kleine Planeten und Galaxien sammelte Mario Stern um Stern. Schließlich kam es zum finalen Kampf zwischen dem roten Klempner und Bowser, im Schlepptau seinen Sohn Bowser Jr., der Peach gefangen hielt, und wieder einmal hatte Bowser das Nachsehen. Doch plötzlich entstand ein gigantisches Schwarzes Loch, das alles einsog, selbst das Schloss. Die Lumas verbanden sich und zerstörten glücklicherweise das Schwarze Loch. Mario und alle involvierten Personen kamen im Pilz-Königreich wieder zu sich. Man sieht zudem am Ende 'Marios' Luma, das glücklich auf einem fernen Planeten lebt. Super Mario Galaxy 2 thumb|Mario, [[Yoshi und ein Luma in Super Mario Galaxy 2]] Im Spiel Super Mario Galaxy 2 findet wieder ein Sternstaubfest statt. Während es Sternschnuppen regnet, wollen Mario und Peach zusammen das Sternenstaubfest feiern. Da taucht urplötzlich ein gigantischer Bowser auf, der sich die Kraft der Sterne zu Nutze gemacht hat, und entführt die Prinzessin. Uuups, er hat’s schon wieder getan! Ein Glück, dass Mario auf dem Weg zu Peachs Schloss auf ein Luma, ein Sternkind, gestoßen ist, das ihm die Fähigkeit zur Drehattacke verliehen hat. So gewappnet, startet er zur Verfolgungsjagd auf Bowser und seine süße Beute Paper Mario Serie Paper Mario Gerade sicher in der dritten Dimension angekommen, wird Mario wieder in die zweite zurück katapultiert, oder fast, denn er erlebt mit den drei Teilen von Paper Mario ein noch nie da gewesenes Abenteuer. Die ersten Schritte wagte der Allround-Klempner in Paper Mario, wo er sich seinem Dauerrivalen Bowser entgegenstellen musste, jedoch hatte er zuvor noch eine andere wichtige Aufgabe, denn er musste die 7 hohen Sterne aus den Klauen des Koopa-Königs befreien, da ohne deren magischen Kraft ein Triumph über den unbesiegbaren Bowser nicht möglich wäre. Schließlich konnte Mario sich mit der vereinten Kraft der hohen Sterne Bowser und seinem übermächtigen Sternenstab entgegenstellen und somit auch die Träume und Wünsche der Einwohner des Pilz-Königreiches retten. Paper Mario: Die Legende vom Äonentor Wieder einmal ist Mario in Papierform gefragt, denn wieder einmal ist Peach entführt worden, zwar nicht von Bowser, der äußerst erzürnt darüber ist, sondern von einer geheimen und mysteriösen Gesellschaft, den Crucionen (Paper Mario: Die Legende vom Äonentor). Sie hatten Peach nicht aus Liebe oder persönlicher Annäherung entführt, stattdessen wollten sie die Welt unterjochen und in abgrundtiefe Finsternis stürzen, wofür sie nun auch Jagd auf Mario machen, da er im Besitz einer magischen Karte ist, die den Weg zu den Sternkristallen weist. Allerdings erkannten die Crucionen bald, dass Mario seine Arbeit sehr gut macht, und ließen ihn die Kristalle suchen, um dann einfach das Äonentor zu öffnen, und die Welt ins Unheil zu stürzen, indem sie einen uralten Dämon zum Leben erweckten, und Peach als milde Gabe darbringen. Nun lag es wieder an Mario, das Schlimmste zu verhindern. Super Paper Mario Im bislang letzten Teil der Papiersaga wird Mario komplett in die zweite Dimension zurück geworfen, jedoch der Schein trügt! Mario kann sich zwischen den beiden Dimensionen bewegen, und muss mit dieser neuen Fähigkeit, und der Hilfe von Peach, Luigi und sogar Bowser mehrere Welten retten. Doch ohne die Hilfe seiner neuen Partner, den Pixln wäre er dazu niemals in der Lage. Den Plan des neuen Gegenspielers Graf Knickwitz entdecken die vier schnell, er will alle Welten vernichten, niemand soll jemals wieder Freude oder Glück erleben. Bewerkstelligen will er das mit dem Dunklen Herzen, und das ist natürlich eine Aufgabe für Mario, denn er muss sich jetzt auf die Suche nach den Reinen Herzen machen, und Graf Knickwitz besiegen. Jedoch erwartet die Helden am Ende ein noch sehr viel mächtigerer Gegner, den es zu schlagen gilt. Paper Mario 3DS Mario & Luigi Serie Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga Mario & Luigi: Zusammen durch die Zeit Mario & Luigi: Abenteuer Bowser Mario vs. Donkey Kong Serie Mario vs. Donkey Kong Mario vs. Donkey Kong: Marsch der Mini-Marios Mario vs. Donkey Kong: Die Rückkehr der Mini-Marios Mario vs. Donkey Kong: Mini Land-Mayhem TV Serien und Filme Die große Aktion zur Rettung der Prinzessin Super Mario Bros. The Super Mario Bros. Super Show The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 Super Mario World Andere Spiele Wrecking Crew Mario Paint Mario is Missing! Yoshi's Safari Mario & Wario Mario's Time Machine Hotel Mario Mario's Picross Mario Teaches Typing Mario's Super Picross Mario Clash Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars Wrecking Crew '98 Luigi's Mansion Während der Geschehnisse von Luigi's Mansion ging Mario zu einer Villa, die sein Bruder Luigi auf absonderliche Art und Weise gewonnen hatte um diese zu inspizieren. Plötzlich wurde er beim Betreten der Villa von Buu Huus unter ihrem Anführer König Buu Huu überfallen und wurde in ein Gemälde gesperrt. Später betrat der ängstliche Luigi das Gemäuer, da sein Bruder immer noch nicht zurückgekehrt war. Er konnte seine Furcht jedoch ablegen und besiegt nach einer langen Odyssee durch das Haus König Buu-Huu und befreite Mario wieder. Dancing Stage: Mario Mix Super Princess Peach Itadaki Street DS Auftritte in Spin-Offs Game & Watch Serie Mario Kart Serie Super Mario Kart Mario lud erstmals in Super Mario Kart (SNES) zu einem Rennen in Karts ein. Vertreten waren seine Freunde wie Yoshi oder Peach, aber auch seine Rivalen Bowser und Donkey Kong. Das Spielprinzip ist einfach: Es werden Rennen auf verschiedenen Strecken gefahren, vier (in SMK fünf) bilden einen Pokal, den es zu gewinnen gilt, indem man die meisten Punkte erreicht. Allerdings werden dabei auch Items, wie Bananen oder rote Panzer eingesetzt, mit denen man die Konkurrenz abschießen kann. Super Mario Kart begründete dabei das Genre des Fun-Racers und wurde mehrfach fortgesetzt. Das neueste Spiel ist Mario Kart Wii, welches für die Wii erhältlich ist. Mario Kart 64 Mario Kart: Super Circuit In Mario Kart: Super Circuit, dem ersten Spiel der Reihe auf einem Handheld (GBA) ist Mario erneut zusammen mit seinem Bruder ein Allrounder. Seine Werte in Geschwindigkeit und Gewicht sind durchschnittlich. Neben den vier freischaltbaren Strecken, die bereits aus Super Mario Kart bekannt sind, hat er auch eine eigene, neue Strecke: Mario Raceway. *Geschwindigkeit (speed): 3/5 *Gewicht (weight): 3/5 Mario Kart: Double Dash Das bisher einzige Mal fahren zwei Fahrer in einem einzigen Kart: Mario Kart: Double Dash!!. Der Partner von Mario ist in diesem Spiel sein Bruder Luigi, welcher wie sein Bruder als Mittelgewicht eingestuft ist. Das Duo hat als Spezialitem, welches nur sie erhalten können (König Buu Huu und Mutant Tyranha nicht berücksichtigt), Feuerbälle. Marios sind rotorange farbend. Zudem hat jeder einzelne Fahrer ein persönliches Kart, das des Klempners trägt den Namen Rot-Feuer, welches folgende Attribute aufweist: Beschleunigung: 3/5 *Geschwindigkeit: 3/5 *Gewicht: 3/5 *Außerdem hat Mario wieder eine Strecke, die den Namen Marios Piste trägt. Mario Kart DS Mario Kart Wii Auch in Marios neuestem Rennabenteuer für die Wii ist Mario ein Allrounder; er ist mittelschwer. Strecken, die seinen Namen tragen, sind Marios Piste (Wii), Marios Rennpiste (N64), Marios Piste (GCN) und Marios Piste 3 (SNES), also eine neue und drei Retrostrecken. Mario Kart 3DS Mario Party Serie Mario Party Mario-Party hat auf der Heimkonsole Nintendo 64 mit dem gleichnamigen Mario Party aus dem Jahr 1999 seinen Ursprung. Es handelt sich hierbei um eine Art Brettspiel, wobei nach jeder Runde in Minispielen Münzen verteilt werden, durch die man die siegbringenden Sterne kaufen kann. Selbstverständlich ist Mario in jedem Spiel der Reihe ein spielbarer Charakter. Mario Party 2 Mario Party 3 Mario Party 4 Mario Party 5 Mario Party 6 Mario Party 7 Mario Party 8 Mario Party Advance Mario Party DS WarioWare Serie Mario Football Serie Mario Smash Football Mario Strikers Charged Football Mario Baseball Serie Mario Superstar Baseball Mario Super Sluggers Mario & Sonic Serie Mario & Sonic bei den Olymipischen Spielen Mario & Sonic bei den Olympischen Winterspielen Super Smash Bros. Serie Rolle im Subraum Emissär Unterhaltung von Solid Snake Attacken Standard-Attacken Feuerball Cape Super-Sprungschlag Mario Tornado Dreckweg 08/17 Mario Finale Griff Spott Andere Spiele Mario Slam Basketball Mario Sports Mix Persönliche Informationen Äußeres Persönlichkeit Fähigkeiten Alter Stimme Rollen Verbindungen zu anderen Charakteren Bowser Donkey Kong Luigi Pauline Prinzessin Daisy Prinzessin Peach Rosalina Toad Waluigi Wario Yoshi Statistiken und andere Informationen Mario Golf Serie Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour Mario Kart Serie Super Mario Kart Mario Kart: Super Circuit Mario Kart: Double Dash!! Mario Kart DS Mario Kart Wii Mario Tennis Serie Mario Power Tennis (Nintendo GameCube) Mario Party Serie Geschenke Raum aus Mario Party 4 Mario Party 5 Mario Party 6 Mario Party 7 Mario Party 8 Mario Party DS Mario Football Serie Mario Smash Football Mario Strikers Charged Football Mario Baseball Serie Mario Superstar Baseball Mario Super Sluggers Mario & Sonic Serie Mario & Sonic bei den Olympischen Spielen Mario & Sonic bei den Olympischen Winterspielen Super Smash Bros. Serie Profil aus Super Smash Bros. Trophäen aus Super Smash Bros. Melee Trophäen aus Super Smash Bros. Brawl Aufkleber aus Super Smash Bros. Brawl TV Serien The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 Andere Spiele Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars Zitate Spiele *''"Lets-a-play!"'' - Mario Power Tennis *"It's-a-me, Mario!"'' - Super Mario 64 *"Let's-a-go!"'' - Super Mario 64 *"Thank you so much for-a playing-a my game!"'' - Super Mario 64/Super Mario Galaxy'' *''"Welcome to Mario Kart!"''- Mario Kart 64 *"Get me outta here!"'' - Luigi's Mansion *"Crikey!"'' - Super Mario Sunshine *"It's-a Mario Time!"'' - Mario Kart: Double Dash!! *"Come back here you big-a monkey!"'' - Mario vs. Donkey Kong 2: March of the Minis *"I love this game!"'' - Mario vs. Donkey Kong 2: March of the Minis *"So long King Bowser!"'' - Super Mario 64 *"Yay for me!"'' - Mario Slam Basketball *"It's-a me! I've been on fire lately, but I hope you'll challenge me!"'' - Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour *"Yahoo for-a me, the winner!"'' - Mario Superstar Baseball *"Woo-Hoo! Bravo, Mario!"'' - Super Mario Advance 2: Super Mario World *"Let's-a go, little guys!"'' - Mario vs. Donkey Kong *"Don't forget to thank Mr. Miyamoto!"'' - Mario vs. Donkey Kong *"Well, that sure was fun, I had a great time!"'' - Mario vs. Donkey Kong *"Ah that Charles Martinet, nice italian boy!"'' - Mario vs. Donkey Kong *"It's OK, don't cry!"'' - Mario vs. Donkey Kong *"Here we go! Again? Again?"'' - Mario vs. Donkey Kong *"Fantastico!"'' - Mario Slam Basketball *"Let's-a get-a going!"'' - Mario vs. Donkey Kong *"Here I go!"'' - New Super Mario Bros. *"Nice of the Princess to invite us over a picnic, eh, Luigi?"'' - Hotel Mario *"Remember. Where there's smoke..."'' - Hotel Mario *"If you need instructions on how to get through the hotels, check out the enclosed instruction book."'' - Hotel Mario *"You know what they say: All toasters toast toast!"'' - Hotel Mario *"Luigi, look! It's from Bowser!"'' - Hotel Mario *"Maybe there's a switch in one of the rooms. Remind me to check!" - Hotel Mario *"We gotta find the Princess!" - ''Hotel Mario *"This is it, Luigi!"'' - Hotel Mario *"Be careful! When you pinch Wendy's pennies, they pinch back!"'' - Hotel Mario *"Hey stinky!"'' - Mario Party 7 *"Come on!"'' - Mario Party 8 *"Luigi! What's the hold up!"'' - Luigi's Mansion *"Welcome...Welcome new galaxy!!"'' - Super Mario Galaxy *"Hey! I'm-a hungry! Have you got any food?"'' - Mario Teaches Typing 2 *"Welcome to Mario Teaches-a typing!"'' - Mario Teaches Typing *"Hello! It's a me, Mario! Thank you for starting me up!"'' - Mario Teaches Typing 2 *"Mama-mia!"'' - Various Games *"Woo-hoo! Just what I needed!"'' - Super Mario Advance *"Ooh! Mario's Tunnel of a-Doom! Very scary!'' - Mario Teaches Typing 2 *"Oh yeah! Heeyaaaa! ''-'' Super Smash Bros. Brawl *''" *gasps* Hay! Come back here! ''-'' Mario Tennis *''"Oh yeah! Mario Time! "-" New Super Mario Bros Wii *''"Stop it! ''-'' Mario Tennis TV Serien und Filme Galerie Namen in anderen Sprachen Trivia Kategorie:Charakter aus The Super Mario Bros. Super Show! Kategorie:Charakter aus The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 Kategorie:Charakter aus Super Mario World (TV Serie) Kategorie:Charakter aus Super Mario Bros. (Film) Kategorie:Charakter aus Super Mario Bros. 2 Kategorie:Charakter aus Super Mario Land Kategorie:Charakter aus Super Mario Bros. 3 Kategorie:Charakter aus Super Mario World Kategorie:Charakter aus Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins Kategorie:Charakter aus Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars Kategorie:Charakter aus Paper Mario Kategorie:Charakter aus Super Smash Bros. Kategorie:Charakter aus Paper Mario: Die Legende vom Äonentor Kategorie:Charakter aus Super Paper Mario Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Kart DS Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga Kategorie:Charakter aus Super Smash Bros. Melee Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario & Luigi: Zusammen durch die Zeit Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Superstar Baseball Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Smash Football Kategorie:Charakter aus Super Princess Peach Kategorie:Charakter aus New Super Mario Bros. Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Strikers Charged Football Kategorie:Charakter aus Super Smash Bros. Brawl Kategorie:Charakter aus Super Mario Galaxy Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Super Sluggers Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario & Luigi: Abenteuer Bowser Kategorie:Charakter aus New Super Mario Bros. Wii Kategorie:Charakter aus Super Mario Galaxy 2 Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Bros. Kategorie:Charakter aus Wrecking Crew Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario vs. Donkey Kong Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario vs. Donkey Kong 2: Marsch der Mini-Marios Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario vs. Donkey Kong: Rückkehr der Mini-Marios! Kategorie:Charakter aus Super Mario 64 Kategorie:Charakter aus Super Mario 64 DS Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Party Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Party 2 Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Party 3 Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Party 4 Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Party 5 Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Party 6 Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Party 7 Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Party Advance Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Party DS Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Party 8 Kategorie:Charakter aus Itadaki Street DS Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Strikers Charged Football Kategorie:Charakter aus Super Mario Kart Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Kart 64 Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Kart: Super Circuit Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Kart: Double Dash!! Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Kart Arcade GP Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Kart Arcade GP 2 Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Kart Wii Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario & Sonic bei den Olympischen Spielen Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario & Sonic bei den Olympischen Winterspielen Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Power Tennis (Nintendo GameCube)